


Logos Naki World

by TwinEnigma



Series: Shuffle Play [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Gen, Metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: In a steamy cyberpunk city where electric boogie woogie meets the pulse of vibrant color, a predator stalks his prey.





	Logos Naki World

**Author's Note:**

> Done to _Logos Naki World, Hellsing OST: Raid_

            In a city of neon lights and fast cars, a steamy cyberpunk world of jazz blues and electric boogie-woogie flourished, springing from sidewalks and street corners in jagged fingers that pierced the skyline.

            The girl glowed under the black light, her pink hair falling in elegant layers of faux-jagged edges across the nape of her neck.  Electric blue paint swirled seductively up her right leg in vivid spirals and whorls, only to dart under her skirt and resume their crawl up the right side of her torso, spilling down her right arm in a cascade of color.  So beautiful and so bright, she shone like a beacon through the hazy club.

            He followed her out, fingers twitching, his knife heavy in his pocket.

            She stopped under a streetlight, the transparent plastic coat she wore shimmering over her lithe arms and cutting jagged slashes of light across her torso.

            He shivered in anticipation and reached for her.  She would be sweet, so sweet – all of them were.

            She turned, revealing green eyes that glowed like absinthe and the sickeningly coy smile of a predator.  Shit – she was a metahuman!

            He started to reel back, only to howl in pain and fury as an invisible hand suddenly twisted his wrist back.  The night air rippled, peeling back as a dark-haired police cyborg appeared between them, red kaleidoscope eyes spinning and whirring as they collected data.  A second cop materialized from the alleyway, holstering his handgun.  This one was blonde, sturdy claws capping his fingers and the sharp teeth of a canine in his grin.

            The girl pursed her lips, running her French-manicured fingernails down the curve of her waist to rest on her hip.  “You’re late, detectives.”


End file.
